The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to mounting a fan in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems include a chassis which is densely packed with the components of the information handling system. The dense packing of the components in the chassis can sometimes raise issues with respect to the installation and removal of some of the removable components in the system.
For example, some information handling systems chassis include a board at the bottom of the chassis with a plurality of processors on the board. Different components may be stacked up around the processors in the chassis such that only a relatively narrow channel exists to allow the processor heat sink fans to be installed adjacent the processor heat sinks. This narrow channel creates visual issues with regards to identifying the correct orientation to mount the fan and plug it in, issues with regard to the user contacting the surrounding components including electrical or mechanical parts, and ergonomic issues with regard to the strain a user experiences when trying to install the fans.
Conventional solutions to fan mounting issues have focused on reducing the size of the mounting apparatus. Reducing the mounting apparatus size does nothing to address the problems above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting a fan in a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.